Everybody Talks
by watchitstark
Summary: Hermione announces her undying love to Minerva on the last day of term. HG/MM


**Everybody Talks**

**Challenge:** You Chose The Pairing, I Chose The Song Challenge  
**Challenger:** Black Rose Blue  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall  
**Prompt:** Everybody Talks by Neon Trees

_**A/N: Towards the end it might be a bit too fluffy and OOC; I'm rather ill and don't feel like making it angsty today. **_

Confessing had to be one of the hardest things to do. Being ratted out and then admitting was so very different to making the conscious decision on your own, making that choice to 'fess up. Though of course making the choice was only the beginning, after that there was the actual confession itself. Deciding and being set on something was the first step, but then you actually have to seek out the person or persons, and say this thing to their face, this something that has been in the back of your mind for x amount of weeks, months, maybe even years. And you know that it will not leave you alone until you set it free, until you stop holding onto it. She knew that this was going to eat her alive if she didn't let it go, if she didn't just give up hiding how she felt.

"Minerva, I need to talk to you." What better day to profess love than on the last day of term? Tonight she would get drunk and then tomorrow she'd be out of there. Simple enough, right?

"Ah, Hermione, I was just thinking about coming to find you, actually, to wish you good luck and such." She welcomed her into the cosy office with a warm gesture, getting up from behind the desk to join the young witch on the scarlet sofa they usually sat at.

"What's wrong? You look bothered or worried about something?" She put her hand on top of Hermione's to stop the brunette from twisting the fabric of her skirt until it was practically in a knot.

"I, erm, I have something to say. It's kind of a confession. I have no idea how you're going to take it, actually," she sighed.

"Well, I'm sure it can't be that bad," she paused. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Wha - no! No! Definitely not. Not even close to what I wanted to say," Minerva laughed.

"Oh thank heavens. I've dealt with enough pregnant students."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose it'll hurt less if I just come out with it, like ripping off a plaster." She sat up straighter and looked Minerva right in the eye. "Okay, firstly, I'm gay. Secondly, I'm in love with you," she said this very fast, and it took the older witch a moment to work out what she's said. Green eyes widened.

"I don't know what to say. I'm, well," she stood up and wandered over to the fireplace, standing with her back to the brunette. She sighed audibly. "I'm old, Hermione. You have no idea what loving me would entail."

"No, I don't, but I would love to find out."

"But, my job, you're a student. Have you not thought about it?"

"Of course I've thought about the ramifications! I don't care, at all. And it surprised when I realised how very little I care."

"Think about what your friends will think, your family?"

"I don't have any family left, remember? They certainly don't."

"The things people will say about you, they'll call you a money-grabbing harlot and such. I can't see you go through that."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when everybody's words got in the way. We are Gryffindors, Minerva McGonagall, we can handle the tabloids."

"But I can't see you lose everything," she whispered, finally turning around to find Hermione stood close behind her.

"I won't," she smiled softly. "Harry, Ginny and Ron already know about today, I no longer have any family and I have Rita Skeeter under my thumb. It's not a problem. I just want to be happy, and my happiness lies with you."

"But the age difference, and we'll have to keep it quiet for a while because I could lose my job."

"I know," Hermione grinned at her. "Looks like I don't have to go get rip-roaring drunk then."

"I didn't even say yes!" she protested feebly.

"But you never said that you didn't love me either, which surely would have been your first port of call to convince me to go away, had it been true."

"Maybe I'm just trying to let you down lightly?" she laughed, knowing that Hermione had caught her out. The younger witch slid her arms around a slender, emerald clad waist and laughed with her.

"I'll let you believe that for a while if you like? If it makes you feel better?" she teased, grinning.

"Oh you're incorrigible. Whatever shall I do with you?" she teased back and Hermione laughed.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly dare to think. Maybe whisk me away to your bed chamber?" she suggested, while trying to look innocent.

"You're feeling awfully cheeky today, aren't you? First you come in here declaring your undying love for me and now you want access to my bedchamber too?" she pretended to think for a moment. "That might all be a bit much for one day, you know?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure it's not, and technically I didn't even suggest anything, I might just be feeling rather tired," she mock yawned.

"Oh that's obviously the reason. If that were the case then why don't you go back to your dormitory?"

"Because there are people there, and that wouldn't be quite so fun."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Oh, who said I was going with you?"

"Of course you're going with me, I've just declared my love for you," she laughed. "You're taking this better than I expected, actually."

"You did seem rather worried when you first came in here, what were you expecting?"

"I don't know, I have no idea what the wizarding world's general attitude toward homosexuality was, and considering the blatant racism you've had going on I guessed that it probably wouldn't be taken very well," she shrugged.

"In fact, it's really not much of a big deal unless you're a Pureblood, and then that's just because it's harder to find a decent suitor who is also gay."

"So you mean that I've been keeping it a secret for the last four years for absolutely no reason? All because I couldn't find any books that discussed it in the library?"

"Well, yes I suppose you have. I mean, I'm sure Cormac McLaggen would have still made advances, though."

"At least then I would have had a better reason to send him away other than calling him a prick and castrating him."

"You know that you shouldn't castrate people, I've told you that before."

"Aw, shame. He probably thinks that he's the cure to lesbianism anyway."

Minerva laughed. "He does seem the type, doesn't he?"

"I've met so many guys like him," she grinned. "I'm so glad you didn't just throw me out."

"Well, it would have been a rather stupid move if I had, considering how I feel."

"You never did say how you felt?"

"Actions speak louder than words," she whispered, and kissed the brunette.


End file.
